Songs of the Puppies
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: A three shot. RLSB, a dash of RLNTapologies Actually three different song fics. Just read and review please New Title.
1. Everytime I Hear Your Name

**My first song fic so don't be too harsh with me. This is another way to help explain the Remus/Tonks fiasco as I like to call it. If you review I'll love you forever.**

**Disclaimer: The song "Every time I Hear Your Name" belongs to Keith Anderson. I only changed a few words to more closely fit our puppies. So, please forgive me Keith Anderson (not that he'd ever read this) and Keith Anderson fans forgive me. The lyrics are in italic and the changed words are in normal. I'll put the original at the bottom. Oh and Remus, Sirius and Bubblegum Brain belong to that one British chick. By the way, this song did not exist when this story would have taken place but oh well.**

**I couldn't post last night for some reason and since then I wrote two other song fics, I've added them and they go in reverse chronological order. Or they're random, whichever you prefer.**

* * *

"Every Time I Hear Your Name" 

They had broken up in 1981 as neither one of them could exactly trust each other though each hated himself for it. They remained friends at least until November that year and in their hearts they loved each other still. The years that Sirius was in Azkaban Remus willed himself to get over him and when he escaped and he was innocent they could not rekindle their relationship, at least Sirius didn't try because he saw that Remus had moved on. And then Sirius was dead, Remus realised how he still loved him but after a dream he had he let him go—Sirius was at peace; Remus had to move on yet again.

_Finally got over that song _we liked_; stopped chasin' _motorbikes_,  
To check the license plates and I quit goin' by your place._

For awhile after Sirius' death Remus had been obsessing over him like he had done when the Animagus was arrested. But eventually he was able to listen to their song "I Think We're Alone Now" without crying and his heart stopped constricting every time he saw a motorbike.

_Back makin' the rounds at our old haunts: _Night Clubs_, restaurants.  
And seein' some of our old friends: it feels good to dance again._

He was able to return to their favourite hangouts from way back when without feeling suicidal. He was able to talk to Moody and Shacklebolt without memories flashing before his eyes. He even took Tonks dancing.

_  
And I can finally smell your _shampoo_ and not look around the room for you.  
And I can walk right by your picture in a frame and not feel a thing. _

Coconut was Sirius' preferred shampoo, a scent also enjoyed by numerous others—Remus no longer got neck aches from looking all for him. He was able to walk by and look at Sirius' picture and not get a pang in his heart.

But when he heard his name that was entirely different, he felt pangs then. When he heard Sirius' name he felt rain pounding on his head and the ground falling from underneath him. He remembered when they were together, how perfect things were. He was looking into silvery grey orbs when they still shone with merriment before Azkaban stripped them of their sparkle.

_  
And I get lost in the innocence of a first kiss,  
And I'm hangin' on to every word rollin' off of your lips:  
And that's all it takes, and I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name. _

He remembered their first kiss, how it was tentative and clumsy and not quite spot on, but their second had been perfect and their third and forth… He was listening to Sirius go on about some crazy idea that would surely get them all detention but Remus didn't care he just loved listening to Sirius talk. Every time he heard his name there he was in that place that was so perfect.

A great part of Remus loved Tonks, she was so sweet and she made him laugh. Everyone thought that they should be together and get married. He could hold her at night and think of only her, he'd think of her while on an Order mission and when she was on one he'd pray that she'd come home to him. His father approved of her and was happy to see Remus happy.

_  
But it's way too soon to be talkin' 'bout rings; don't wanna rush into anything.  
She's getting over someone too, kinda like me and you._

Tonks was also getting over someone; her last boyfriend had been a Muggle policeman and was killed in the line of duty. They had a lot in common, Remus and Tonks.

Tonks knew about Sirius and didn't mind, she understood. Their first conversations as a couple involved their old flames—they'd take turns talking about them. Then there'd be silence as each remembered their loves, Remus would remember and it was those times his heart would constrict.

_  
I get caught in a "you were the only one for me",  
Kinda thought, and your face is all that I see._

They had sworn themselves to each other, Remus was so sure that Sirius was the only one, his 'one and only true love'. He sometimes wished he could go back but he knew he couldn't.

_  
I know I can't go back but I still go back.  
And there we are, parked down by the riverside,  
And I'm in your arms about to make love for the first time,_

His mind would travel back to the night they first made love, it had been their sixth year and Sirius had just gotten his motorbike. It was a weekend as well as their "anniversary", so Sirius decided they ought to go someplace quiet for a crescent moonlight picnic. He took Remus down to a river, when Remus asked Sirius what river it was he replied 'It's the river of I don't know and I don't care'. He put wards up around them so they wouldn't be interrupted. It was simply magical that night._  
And that's all it takes, and I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name. _

To be in that place, all it took was his name and that crazy grin would be before Remus' eyes. But still Remus was over him.

He was, he stopped dwelling over what he should have said, stopped thinking of ways to change time or bring him back. He stopped contemplating walking through the veil after him. In his heart he knew that he couldn't get Sirius back but sometimes his head wasn't so sure or was it the other way around?

He couldn't explain it; he could look at his picture, smell his shampoo, see someone who looked like him and not be pulled into feelings and memories but every time he heard his name…

Every time he heard his name he would remember that he still loved him and always would.

Fin.

**Here's the original lyrics, as you can see I didn't change much only the words in italics.**

Finally got over that song _of ours_; stopped chasin' _little red sports cars_,  
To check the license plates and I quit _drivin_' by your place.  
Back makin' the rounds at our old haunts: _Honky Tonks_, restaurants.  
And seein' some of our old friends: it feels good to dance again.  
And I can finally smell your _perfume_ and not look around the room for you.  
And I can walk right by your picture in a frame and not feel a thing.

But when I hear your name,  
I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky.  
And it's the fifth of May, and I'm right there starin' in your eyes.  
And nothin's changed, and we're still same.  
And I get lost in the innocence of a first kiss,  
And I'm hangin' on to every word rollin' off of your lips:  
And that's all it takes, and I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.

Got someone special in my life; everyone thinks she'll make a great wife.  
Dad says he thinks she's the one; reminds him of _Mom_ when she was young.  
But it's way too soon to be talkin' 'bout rings; don't wanna rush into anything.  
She's getting over someone too, kinda like me and you.  
And she talks about him every once in a while, and I just nod my head and smile,  
'cause I know exactly what she's goin' through; yeah, I've been there too.

And when the conversation turns to you,  
I get caught in a "you were the only one for me",  
Kinda thought, and your face is all that I see.  
I know I can't go back but I still go back.  
And there we are, parked down by the riverside,  
And I'm in your arms about to make love for the first time,  
And that's all it takes, and I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.

I stop thinkin' 'bout the words I left unsaid.  
(Every time I hear your name.)  
I stop tryin' the change the things I can't change.  
(Every time I hear your name.)  
In my heart I know you're gone, but in my head,

I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky.  
And it's the fifth of May, and I'm right there starin' in your eyes.  
That's all it takes, and I'm in that place.  
And there we are, parked down by the riverside,  
And I'm in your arms about to make love for the first time.  
And I can't explain, but I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.

Every time I hear your name.  
(Every time I hear your name.)  
Ooh, ooooooooh, ooh, ooooooooh.  
(Every time I hear your name.  
Aaaaah aaaaaaah.  
Every time I hear your name

**Review please, tell me what you think and yes that's a country song.**


	2. Hold Me Now

**Disclaimer: "Hold Me Now" belongs to the Thompson Twins.**

_I have a picture,  
pinned to my wall.  
An image of you and of me and we're laughing and loving it all._

In his room at Grimmauld Place Sirius had a picture of him and Remus pinned to his wall just above the headboard on his bed. It had been taken not long after they had gotten together in their sixth year, they were happy then. In the picture they were smiling and laughing like they didn't care what the morning would bring. Now what the morning would bring was almost all they worried about.

_  
Look at our life now, tattered and torn.  
We fuss and we fight and delight in the tears that we cry until dawn_

They hadn't quite rekindled their relationship not to what it was anyway. They fought whenever they were alone, Sirius was jealous of Remus' apparent relationship with Tonks, Remus denied it. They'd both cry but it felt good to release it all. They'd apologise and hold each other. Sirius still loved Remus and wanted so much for him to stay, to not go to his own room.

_Hold me now, warm my heart  
stay with me, let loving start (let loving start)_

But Remus said that if he stayed things would get more complicated then they already were. Remus would comfort Sirius but Remus would say that he was sorry and they couldn't be more than platonic anymore.

_You say I'm a dreamer, we're two of a kind  
Both of us searching for some perfect world we know we'll never find_

Sirius tried not to pursue it further but his heart just couldn't give up. He knew that he wasn't the only one of the two of them wishing for better times. It was also very hard on both of them living in the same house. Sirius often thought about going after Death eaters himself just to get it over with.

_  
So perhaps I should leave here, yeah, yeah go far away  
But you know that there's no where that I'd rather be than with you here  
today_

But he could not bring himself to leave Remus even if Remus claimed that he no longer loved him like that.

Sometimes in the night when Sirius would have a particularly horrible nightmare about Azkaban or losing the war Remus would still be there to comfort him.

And sometimes when Remus was close to falling asleep he'd ask Sirius if he loved him 'Do you love me, Siri?' Sirius would always answer 'You know I do.' Then tears would leak from Remus' eyes.

_  
So I'll sing you a new song, please don't cry anymore  
and then I'll ask your forgiveness, though I don't know just what I'm  
asking it for_

_  
_Then it would be Sirius comforting Remus, asking his forgiveness for anything and everything and then he'd sing Remus to sleep._  
_

_Hold me now, warm my heart  
stay with me, let loving start (let loving start)_

As Sirius fell he thought of only one person, one face, one pair of amber eyes.


	3. Stand by Me

**Disclaimer: Ben E. King wrote and sung "Stand by Me"**

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark_

James may have been the brother he never had and always wanted but Remus was his heart, his soul, his love, his strength, his everything. Whatever mood he was in, one smile from the werewolf and Sirius would always feel better. And at night there was no one Sirius would rather be with.

_  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_

Remus always hated the nighttime even before he was bitten. Even now that he could see perfectly he was still a little afraid of the dark especailly outside. But when he was with Sirius, the love of his life then he wasn't afraid.

_  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

When Remus was with him, Sirius feared nothing, he felt invincible.

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me_

As long as they stood side by side they knew that they would never fall no matter what was going on around them.

_If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall_

If the Apocolypse came, if Voldemort took over the world…

_  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea_

If the ground beneath them gave way…

_  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_

They would not be afraid, never be afraid as long as they had each other.

_  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Only each other…

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

When they were apart, they craved each other. And whenever there was trouble they'd be there for one another.

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

Because they knew that as long as they stood by each other then they could overcome anything.

_Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

Absolutely anything…

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
